


[podfic] A Hundred Years From Now

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Hundred Years From Now, chapter 1.</p><p>Original Summary:<br/>"Ten years from now... a hundred years from now, someone like you will love someone like me, and there won't be any Templars to tear them apart." - Anders, Dragon Age II.</p><p>Dr. Elias Anders is a Danish professor of social justice at the University of Oxford in England, and Garrett Hawke is a rich American playboy planning to coast through a prestigious degree with as little effort as possible. What Garrett does not figure on is being enraptured with his taciturn, opinionated instructor. Anders will teach Hawke many things, and foremost of these is what really matters in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Hundred Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Years From Now...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853468) by [ilyahna1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyahna1980/pseuds/ilyahna1980), [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/pseuds/winebearcat). 



Recorded as a gift for Ilyahna1980 and Winebearcat, this is Chapter 1 of their co-written, modern AU, teacher/student, slow burn fanfiction, A Hundred Years From Now. Take it as an introduction and go read the rest!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20A%20Hundred%20Years%20From%20Now%20Ch1.mp3) (23.8MB, 26:00)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated - especially on the authors' original work! - and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
